


Rainbow Strings

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Rindy has made two small, colorful Mother's Day gifts for both Carol & Therese that clearly puts her grandmother on edge.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Rainbow Strings

Carol purposely lifted her left hand up from her lap underneath the dining room table, exposing the braided rainbow string bracelet Rindy made for Mother’s Day.

A few heads glanced over. Mrs. Aird narrowed her eyes from one end of the table. A family friend had stopped talking about his personal balance diets and turned his bald head over to stare through a pair of glasses. Both John Aird and another friend turned their heads to look at the lesbian blonde, who began twisting the bracelet around her wrist naturally.

“What are you wearing, Carol?” Mrs. Aird asked. She clicked her teeth, dropping her fork hard against the rim of her plate.

“Oh, this?” Carol tugged the bracelet gently with a finger. “It’s called a Love-Brace. Rindy made it for me for Mother’s Day.”

“A Love-what?” Mr. Aird picked up his napkin and wiped his mouth, clearing his throat. 

“Love-Brace. Therese has one, too.” Carol bopped her head as Therese was coming back from the restroom. She smoothed out her hair making her way towards the chair that was next to Carol’s. When she grabbed hold of the dark oak, everybody could see the rainbow string bracelet she wore around her wrist. Therese caught Carol’s reassuring smile once she sat back down.

“Why, they’re matching!” exclaimed one of the Airds’ closest friends, a Mrs. Matthews. “I’ve never seen such pretty string.”

“Thank you,” Therese said. “Rindy made them for Mother’s Day.”

“Does each color have a certain meaning behind it?” Mr. Aird asked, leaning over his plate, completely fascinated by his granddaughter’s craftsmanship.

“Why, yes,” Therese went on. She looked at Carol, not sure if it was okay to tell him. 

Carol nodded for her to go ahead.

“Red means life, orange means healing, purple means spirit...”

“Take them off,” Mrs. Aird clipped. Her stony look was unnerving. Her rude remark had caught everybody off guard. 

“No,” Carol finally said. Then she picked up her fork and continued eating her food like nothing happened.

Everyone kept quiet and continued eating, too. 

Therese carefully explained more of the colors and their representations with Rindy’s grandfather and a few others listening, too.


End file.
